


Con solo una llamada

by Chunnies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Una línea erótica siempre es un buen negocio.





	Con solo una llamada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> No tan tarde como indican las normas "no escritas", pero casi casi...espero que te guste, aunque queda abierto a modificaciones.

PRIMERA PARTE: DESASTRES NATURALES

Changmin está convencido de que cuando seleccionaron al personal dela empresa, escogieron a todos los idiotas de Corea. Con espíritu de ONG o porque directamente sintieron esa conexión especial que deben tener los negados entre ellos, porque tienden a asentarse en pequeñas comunidades causando grandes desastres. De otra forma no se explica que los trabajos, a priori fáciles naufraguen un día sí y otro también. Y podría mofarse hasta el infinito si las circunstancias fuesen otras. Pero Yoochun no esta y entonces indefectiblemente él se tiene que encargar de “desfacer el entuerto”.

Sabe que sus compañeros tienen la capacidad mental de un mejillón. Y en condiciones normales no le importa, porque la mayor parte del tiempo los evita. Cuanto más lejos mejor. 

Hasta que demuestran su imbecilidad y le toca “solucionarlo”, en esas ocasiones el que se encarga de ese tipo de cosas es Yoochun que si realmente disfruta de la inutilidad de sus compañeros, coloca con elegancia su sonrisa prepotente y sarcástica, sentado ante el ordenador, teléfono a mano. Veinte minutos es todo lo que necesita para demostrar a todos porque cobra cuatro veces más, humillándoles sin perder la compostura ni pronunciar una palabra más alta que otra. 

Changmin lo conoce, sabe que en su interior todos los adjetivos calificativos relacionados con la idiotez suprema de sus compañeros y unas cien mil maldiciones a sus antepasados ocupan mas espacio en su mente que en encontrar una solución. 

Lo mejor de todo es que después le dan las gracias. 

Pero Yoochun no puede y esta vez es su turno de pegar los pedazos. Necesita el teléfono del cliente para conocer los detalles de la operación, está a punto de llamarle, quejarse, acusarle de mal amigo y conseguir el maldito número para intentar paliar el daño de la estupidez , cuando un mensaje de su amigo ocupa toda la pantalla, la tan ansiada lista de dígitos y un “te debo una cena”.

Sonríe por primera vez en todo el día, delante de los zopencos que mal interpretan el gesto como una señal de acercamiento, augurio de buenas nuevas. Dudosos no sin cierto temor se aproximan con lentitud, como pequeños roedores alrededor del queso, quizás pensando que el ya mencionado desaguisado está solucionado. 

Una mirada, gélida y cruel, no necesita más, frena en seco el amago de interacción, asustados se retiran. Estos momentos son los que merecen la pena. Descargar, aunque sea una ínfima parte de la exasperación que le provocaba tanto cazurro junto. Decide que la llamada en cuestión la tiene que hacer en casa. Poner tierra de por medio antes de que lo que ahora se puede catalogar en un simple enojo, se convierta en un cabreo con todas las de la ley.

Yoochun disfruta de esos “episodios”, le llama dragón y se regodea en el efecto que causa en ellos. Changmin frunce el ceño, los dragones son demasiado vistosos, están sobrevalorados y definitivamente lo de escupir fuego da pena.

Prefiere, con diferencia a las serpientes. 

 

SEGUNDA PARTE: IR A POR LANA

 

Por enésima vez Jaejoong maldice a todos sus antepasados hasta diez generaciones atrás. Hereda el carácter impetuoso de su abuelo y la legendaria despreocupación de los Kim, además de que es un bocazas de libro, de eso no tiene a quien culpar, es de su propia cosecha. Cada miembro de la familia aporta una tara nueva, peligrosa o divertida para que los descendientes puedan justificarse cuando se metan en líos.

Como el de ahora.

 

Cuando dice que si, está borracho, dato que no disculpa nada, porque resiste el alcohol de un modo sobrehumano y sabe que a Junsu cuando tiene ideas peregrinas no se le puede hacer caso.

Suspira derrotado. Porque negarle algo a Junsu es prácticamente imposible. Desde la Universidad corre la leyenda urbana de que una vez su hermano mellizo le dijo que no, pero no está confirmado. En todo caso que lo pida él, ante un tribunal tiene que servir como atenuante. Eso y las cantidades de alcohol.

Junsu le recuerda la apuesta en dos mensajes y un correo electrónico donde enumera con presteza y grandes dosis de ironía, las condiciones en las que tendrá que trabajar en una linea caliente durante una semana.

Y todo empieza por imitar la voz del idol de turno, rompiendo desde la garganta, grave y gutural. Momento en el que Junsu le mira, deslumbra con una de sus sonrisas marca registrada y afirma sin pudor que esa voz puede llevar al orgasmo a cualquiera. 

Jaejoong se deja querer, sigue la broma, que no lo es porque la mirada depredadora de su amigo cruza lineas marcadas en años de amistad, descompone retazos de cordura, son arenas movedizas, pero Jaejoong atrae lo prohibido como un imán de dimensiones gigantescas. 

Por eso tiene que pasar una semana atendiendo un teléfono erótico. Porque es idiota y a Junsu no se le puede decir que no. 

 

Y empieza esa misma tarde. A pesar de que no tiene ni idea de que hacer, porque una cosa es ponerse “interesante” verbalmente hablando con el ligue de turno y otra muy distinta calentar a un desconocido…por teléfono.  
Está convencido de que solo llaman ancianos decrépitos que pretenden revivir una segunda juventud aunque mantener el asunto en erección les cueste una hora y cierta ayuda química. O adolescentes que roban la tarjeta de sus padres explorando por primera vez la magia del sexo. En cualquier caso está jodido.

Pero no se amilana, la sonrisa socarrona de Junsu, el brillo competitivo en sus ojos, ese modo de ladear la cabeza insinuando que sabe y puede más que tu es el aliciente que necesita, para salir, una vez mas, de los jaleos en los que se mete.

 

TERCERA PARTE: FUERA DE SERVICIO

 

Se acomoda en el sofá de su casa, saborea el café recién hecho y comprueba que tiene toda la información en su mano, es el momento de llamar y solucionar las cosas. Maldice por última vez mientras pulsa el botón verde.

No tardan mucho en coger el teléfono, como si estuviesen esperando, quiere interpretarlo como una buena señal. 

— Buenas tardes, gracias por llamar —la voz al otro lado del teléfono es decidida y nerviosa — Kim al habla —esta última parte casi la murmura. 

Changmin alza las cejas y resopla mentalmente.

— Shim Changmin, señor…supongo que imagina porque le llamo. Antes de nada permítame disculparme por las molestias — su voz diáfana y segura inunda los oídos de Jaejoong que tose para disimular la risa. De todos los escenarios que imagina en una linea caliente, ninguno comienza con el cliente disculpándose. 

O puede que si. Al fin y al cabo es su primera vez.

Carraspea.

— No se preocupe, no es molestia, forma parte del trabajo —contesta intentando recuperar el tono erótico, pero falla estrepitosamente, tal vez el alcohol es un secundario importante en la película que se ha montado Junsu. Abre la nevera para coger una cerveza, necesita ayuda. 

Changmin ladea la cabeza sorprendido, según le han contado su cliente es frio y arrogante, alguien poco dispuesto a tolerar fallos. Por eso tanta amabilidad es sospechosa.

— Bien — se sirve café y replantea su estrategia —me gustaría explicarle los términos del acuerdo, porque creo que no han sido suficientemente claros.

Jaejoong contempla el teléfono desorientado. Es cierto que nunca ha llamado a una linea caliente y desconoce el protocolo, pero algo le dice que ese no es el modo habitual en el transcurren ese tipo de intercambios. Pero se encoge de hombros, el mundo está lleno de gente rara. Y aparentemente su interlocutor forma parte de ese grupo. 

Jura mentalmente vengarse de Junsu en cuanto tenga oportunidad. 

— Yo creo que es bastante sencillo —contesta divertido, esta vez su voz grave si que funciona — tenemos esta conversación, usted se queda …en fin…contento y yo también ¿no?.

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono no es buena señal.

— Quiero decir.. —murmura atropelladamente, pero le interrumpe al otro lado de la linea. 

 

—Se lo que quiere decir —contesta Changmin apresurado, empieza a cabrearse porque las cosas no van como había planeado, quiere llegar al meollo de la cuestión y al otro lado del teléfono se lo están poniendo muy difícil.

—Perfecto —Jaejoong sonríe — lo mejor es que empecemos a tutearnos.

—¿Porqué? —Changmin sabe que está siendo brusco, pero necesita guardar las formas— prefiero si no le importa mantener una conversación formal.

Jaejoong bebe un gran sorbo de cerveza antes de contestar. A lo mejor trabajar en una linea erótica no es tan fácil como pensaba, a lo mejor esa gente se merece un premio porque necesita cantidades ingentes de autocontrol para no decirle exactamente donde se puede meter tantas formalidades. Lo piensa mejor, puede que esa sea precisamente la intención del cliente. 

— Lo que tu quieras si es lo que te pone me tratas de usted y lo que sea — vuelve a beber —¿quieres saber que llevo puesto? — no se le ocurre otra manera de comenzar la conversación o mantenerla en un nivel erótico porque está completamente convencido que nadie se pone a tono con el ritmo que llevan. Se siente bastante idiota.

 

Changmin contempla la ciudad frustrado, todavía hay luz. El hombre al otro lado de la linea es un genio de los negocios y tiene talento para triunfar en todo lo que se propone, le cuentan que es directo y extremadamente reservado en cuanto a su vida privada se refiere, todo el dinero que maneja le ayuda a mantener el anonimato, demasiado interesante para su propio bien y por eso lleva tiempo deseando conocerlo. Hasta ese momento. Al otro lado de la línea hay un perfecto idiota que se merece una contestación rotunda. Su impecable historial de victorias y el orgullo de pasarle por las narices a todos esos mentecatos que es mejor le impiden colgar el teléfono y olvidarse de todo. 

Que es lo que le apetece hacer. Mucho.

 

— Lo que quiero es llegar a buen final, ventajoso para los dos —contesta intentando con éxito disimular su frustración. 

—Me asegurare de eso —murmura Jaejoong mas tranquilo, por un momento está seguro de que le va a colgar y no está en sus planes perder la apuesta. No esta vez al menos— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Changmin se relaja, sorbe su café y se sienta.

— Por supuesto, contestaré a cualquier duda que tenga señor Kim —afirma mientras repasa mentalmente las cifras y los porcentajes. 

Jaejoong suspira y cierra los ojos. De lo único que necesita saber es cuanto tiempo puede aguantar. Abre los ojos decido. 

— ¿Cuál es tu fantasía más secreta? — su voz baja varios tonos y retumba en el auricular del manos libres en el oido de Changmin, que no evita estremecerse. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta completamente descolocado, si ese es el método con el que triunfa en los negocios, tiene que replantear toda la estrategia, o lo que es lo mismo, dejar en manos de Yoochun el asunto.

— Sexo —exclaman al otro lado de la línea — fantasías, ya sabes, cosas en las que piensas cuando…. —Jaejoong no sabe como continuar, es completo desconocido al fin y al cabo, puede que no este preparado para abrir según que puertas. 

 

Changmin está sin palabras. Hecho histórico que sólo sucede en otra ocasión, concretamente el día en el que ve a Yoochun cabreado, pero de verdad. Agradece a los dioses que no tener nada que ver y se promete no enfadarle mucho. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Esta es la segunda vez y puede jurar que su mente está en blanco. No procesa lo que sucede.

Jaejoong se impacienta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? …mira, no soy veterano en esto —sonríe internamente por el eufemismo —pero es una buena manera de comenzar y bueno…caldear el ambiente.

Espera en silencio y le da otro trago a la cerveza. Nota mental un millón de no volver a apostar con Junsu. 

—Sigo aquí —la voz suena mas decidida, como si perdiese la fría amabilidad transformándose en la tenue promesa de un tono más cercano. 

Changmin se rinde, si no puedes con el enemigo te unes, cierra negocios con conversaciones aburridas sobre política y deportes, el sexo es un cambio sorprendente pero no imposible. Quiere saber hasta donde puede llegar.

 

Improvisa, se niega a desnudar sus más profundas fantasías, no cuando ni siquiera puede mirar los ojos de su interlocutor, no cuando después de hablar tenga que hacerlo. No en el momento en que puede perder el control. Suspira y deja la taza de café en el fregadero. 

— Tengo fantasías como todo el mundo señor Kim, pero tiene que ser un camino de dos direcciones— se permite la primera sonrisa de la tarde —yo le cuento las mías si usted me cuenta las suyas.

Silencio y luego una carcajada.

— Ya nos vamos entendiendo Changmin —suena divertido y satisfecho, Jaejoong se estira como un gato en el sofá y se relaja — me parece una idea fantástica. Soy todo oídos.

 

Changmin suspira. Se tumba en el sofá despatarrado, olvida la documentación en la mesa de la cocina, intuye que no la necesita, no de momento, puede jurar que ninguno de esos gráficos es susceptible de formar parte de sus fantasías. Y del mismo modo sabe que para este cliente en especial 

 

—A ver, fantasía sexual….quiero tener sexo en el despacho de mi jefe —murmura divertido, a Yunho le dará un infarto cuando se lo cuente, y poder ver la cara de su cliente en ese despacho cuando firmen el acuerdo, que lo harán, no tiene precio.

Jaejoong resopla al otro lado de la linea. 

—¡Que común! —exclama, casi parece enfadado pero mantiene ese tono grave que le provoca, Changmin sacude la cabeza intentando escapar de cualquier sensación.

— Siento decepcionarle —contesta con voz suave, si quiere jugar, va a jugar —pero no puedo contarle mis fantasías más secretas, es mejor empezar poco a poco.

— Tú pagas, tú decides —afirma Jaejoong más divertido que otra cosa, naturalmente el no gana dinero con esto, pero se promete calcular las tarifas para averiguar cuanto hubiese conseguido. 

Changmin quiere pensar que es uno de esos genios con rarezas, no es el primero que se encuentra aunque de momento se lleva el premio gordo. Cierra los ojos y se concentra, en piel acariciada, cuerpos sudorosos la anticipación y esos pequeños escalofríos.

 

— Mi jefe esta bastante bueno tiene una pared de cristal en el décimo piso siempre fantaseo con empotrarlo contra esa ventana y follarmelo hasta que no pueda mas —esa voz se cuela en la cabeza de Jaejoong conquistando la poca racionalidad que le queda. Sabe que todo se va a la mierda cuando no consigue esconder un gemido.

 

—Suena bien —murmura —cuéntame mas — casi suplica, no es normal reducirse a un montón de gelatina temblorosa con una única frase, y más teniendo en cuenta que ese debería ser su trabajo. El mundo tal y como lo conoce se va al cuerno. 

Changmin continua tirado en el sofá, sus piernas se abren instintivamente, sonríe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, todo lo que esta pasando queda fuera de lugar pero no puede resistirse al envite.

— La puerta del despacho no esta cerrada y existe la posibilidad de que nos descubran, no sabes lo mucho que impone mi jefe —por un momento se permite el lujo de recrear el cuerpo de Yunho tan alabado en la distancia, en noches de borrachera con Yoochun.

Jaejoong ahoga un gemido, impotente reconoce uno de sus mayores fetiches en la voz de un desconocido que desata nudos que no sabe existen, hasta ahora.

— ¿Es guapo? —pregunta más provocativo que curioso.

— Mucho —responde Changmin esbozando una sonrisa, y luego se lanza — ¿y usted?

En la mente de Jaejoong resuena un ¡por fin! enorme y escandaloso, la conversación se reconduce a su auténtico objetivo. 

— Eso dicen los que me conocen — su voz es seductora, se descubre acariciando la botella de una cerveza ya terminada, sonríe —me han dicho que a veces parezco una mujer….

— ¿Qué tipo de mujer? —Changmin imagina a un hombre maquillado forzando los gestos y aflautando la voz, le repele, hasta que visualiza una fiesta de disfraces en la que Yoochun se presenta para hacer sombra a todas las mujeres del local. El interés y la excitación vuelven con más fuerza si cabe.

 

—Una guapa por supuesto —por un momento se siente medio ofendido, hasta que se acuerda de que en el fondo es una apuesta, y que se cazan mas moscas con miel — solo la cara, el resto del cuerpo está demasiado trabajado.

—¿Gimnasio? —mientras busca un vino en su bodega, espera que no sea uno de esos locos de las máquinas que no pierden un solo día de ejercitar los músculos, se llenan de batidos energéticos y piensan que la caja es más importante que lo que se lleva dentro. 

Jaejoong carraspea, avergonzado.

— Lo cierto es que no voy mucho, practico en casa, cuando puedo…y — de pronto se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo —pero no tenemos que hablar de mí, al fin y al cabo el propósito es que tú lo pases bien.

 

Changmin alza las cejas y se levanta. De todas las tonterías del día, a pesar de la incapacidad de sus compañeros, lo de esta conversación ocupa un lugar privilegiado en su lista de cosas que nunca te deberían pasar. 

Por otro lado la voz que le acompaña le provoca como pocas veces en su vida. Esa pequeña voz interior, tan parecida a la de Yoochun le grita que se deje llevar.

Con uno de los mejores clientes. 

Y la no tan remota posibilidad de perder el trabajo. Y la dignidad.

 

— Señor Kim no sé adonde nos puede llevar esta conversación, pero puede estar seguro de que mi satisfacción radica en que usted obtenga los resultados esperados.

 

Jaejoong suspira derrotado. Vuelta otra vez. Iba todo tan bien. A lo mejor tiene que replantear la estrategia. 

— Vale, eres todo un reto Shim Changmin —en su mente suena un pequeño ding dong de grandes almacenes con estilo y la frase “bienvenido al departamento de mamadas”.

— Siguiente pregunta ¿cómo te gustan las…ejem…felaciones?

Changmin se pregunta no sin disgusto en que siglo se ha educado ese hombre que culturiza algo tan primitivo, salvaje y increíblemente satisfactorio como una mamada.

Suspira. Definitivamente esto no es una negociación y la intuición que tiene desde el principio de la conversación de que algo no cuadraba se está convirtiendo en certeza. Una aplastante y determinada.

— Señor Kim, antes de continuar hablando de comer pollas, si me permite el exabrupto, teniendo en cuenta que la conversación no me está disgustando en absoluto, creo que debemos ceñirnos al ámbito profesional, no tengo inconveniente en mantener esta conversación de linea caliente barata en cuanto resolvamos los términos del contrato —recupera el resuello después del discurso. Se sirve mas vino y espera.

 

Durante segundos el silencio se adueña de la no conversación. Y después la otra voz, esa que se escondía todo el rato en un tono más bajo, sale fuerte y atronadora.

 

— ¿Linea caliente barata? —protesta Jaejoong — ¿barata? vale que sea novato pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, no estás siendo justo Shim Changmin. Mira, es de las primeras veces que hago esto, pero pienso que estamos sintonizando, hasta que te pones idiota y comienzas a parlotear de no sé que contratos.

Changmin se pone los auriculares y compara el numero con el que le envía Yoochun. Es el mismo.

—¿Sabes? Si de verdad trabajas en una linea erotica, tienes que saber que se te da fatal y si es una broma porque no quieres trabajar con nosotros, no tiene ni puñetera gracia lo que estás haciendo — su tono es frío y cortante, no tiene ganas de tonterías. Es el dragón despertando o la serpiente a punto de morder. En este momento cualquiera de las dos opciones le vale. 

 

Jaejoong da vueltas por el salón exasperado, ese patético intento de hombre, que se dedica a humillar a pobres trabajadores para compensar alguna tara le está empezando a cansar. Pierde la apuesta, pero ese botarate tiene que escuchar unas cuantas verdades.

— Lo único que se grandísimo idiota carente de educación, es que no tengo ni puta idea sobre el contrato ese del que me hablas, que no puedes tratar así a la gente y si esto te pone cachondo búscate a otro que te aguante las gilipolleces — está realmente cabreado y le importa una mierda perder la apuesta, que le den a Junsu a sus apuestas, a la sonrisa que descoloca y al idiota de Changmin, si ese es su verdadero nombre —a mi todo eso no me lo dices a la cara —finaliza, con una de sus proverbiales bravuconadas. De esas que lo meten en embrollos de los que es bastante difícil salir. 

 

—Por supuesto que si —contesta Changmin con frialdad, y seguridad, probablemente sea el tono, Jaejoong puede escuchar las alarmas retumbando en su cabeza. 

Ahora si que está metido en un lío.

— Dime sitio y hora —contesta sin dudar. Ya tendrá tiempo luego de arrepentirse. 

 

Changmin ya está enfrente de su armario seleccionando la ropa que se va a poner. Necesita un lugar discreto, y cómodo, su cerebro selecciona con rapidez unos cinco sitios donde pueden quedar sin problemas, cuando toma una decisión drástica.

—Mi casa, ahora, te mando la dirección —indica con seguridad, si tiene que enfrentarse que sea jugando en casa, los terrenos neutrales son una debilidad que no se permite, para gente simple, o conquistas campo enemigo o les llevas a tu terreno.

Jaejoong duda, unos segundos. Puede que vaya a la boca del lobo. Pero si sale indemne puede contarlo. Y siempre puede culpar a Junsu o a su carga genética.

—Vale —responde sucinto. 

 

 

 

TERCERA PARTE: JUGANDO CON FUEGO

 

No tarda mucho, el tal Changmin vive cerca. Aprovecha el viaje en coche para alcanzar cierto nivel de serenidad. Que se le escapa a chorros cada vez que recuerda la conversación. 

Cuando llama a la puerta, esta se abre automáticamente. Esa voz que ya conoce le insta a entrar. Camina despacio, el piso es grande y elegante, con espacios diáfanos y claros colores vivos repartidos con mesura dan la nota de color correcta. Tiene que reconocer que le gusta.

Lo encuentra en la cocina, descalzo, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul oscura, un paño en el hombro y la cara de concentración mientras remueve una olla.

No sabe que hacer, y eso es algo que sucede en raras ocasiones, tanto como la llegada de un cometa. Nada de lo que piensa le prepara para ese chico, tremendamente guapo con un cuerpo de infarto. 

— Huele bien —comenta azorado, se apoya en el umbral de la puerta —por cierto hola.

Changmin levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

—Tienes razón —afirma mientras coloca dos platos y palillos encima de la isla de la cocina.

Jaejoong ladea la cabeza, con esfuerzo deja de recrearse en su cuerpo, para mirarle a los ojos. 

— Casi siempre la tengo ¿sobre qué si puedo saber? —pregunta intentando aparentar naturalidad.

Changmin se sienta en un taburete y con un gesto invita a Jaejoong a que haga lo mismo.

—Eres muy guapo —afirma mientras comienza a comer con naturalidad. Como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Jaejoong agacha la cabeza, sonríe azorado, casi tímido, para los que no lo conocen. Se siente absurdamente cómodo en una situación insólita, una de esas que al recordarlas te preguntas cómo diablos te dejaste llevar. Algo que le sucede con demasiada frecuencia para una sola vida.

En contra de lo que el sentido común dicta, siente que no todo es tan absurdo como parece.

— Está rico —rompe el silencio, por muy cómodo que sea, no podían permanecer en silencio después de la conversación paranormal. 

Changmin le observa detenidamente, calculaba las risas de Yoochun cuando se enterase de la pequeña “aventura” al tiempo que descubre como la atracción del teléfono se transforma en algo muy parecido al deseo. Se maldice mentalmente, comportandose como un adolescente al uso sin atisbo de control sobre sus reacciones. Definitivamente su amigo tiene risas aseguradas. Para años. 

— Siguiendo con la conversación, me gustaría aclarar ciertos aspectos de la misma —comenzó, mientras servía vino.

Jaejoong reacciona como si despertase de una ensoñación.

— ¿El contrato o las mamadas? —pregunta espontáneamente.

Changmin le mira divertido. Acaba de ganar muchos puntos, la mayoría de las personas se escandalizan en cuanto olvida los formalismos y se dedica a ser él sin filtros.

— Conozco mucha gente para la que ambas cosas van unidas —responde sucinto— pero prefiero resolver lo del contrato primero.

Jaejoong resopla con desagrado.

—Mala elección —afirma —pero en fin, primero el contrato —le mira por unos segundos — no tengo ni puta idea de que me hablas.

Changmin levanta una ceja.

— Kim Junsu, no tengo ni idea de como has llegado a la cima en los negocios con esta actitud, o a lo mejor es que desde un principio no te importaba una mierda la campaña de publicidad y solo quieres jugar con nosotros —exclamo Changmin muy tranquilo, para alguien que no lo conozca bien, claro está, Yoochun el único capaz de intuir el profundo cabreo que bulle en su interior.

Jaejoong suelta los palillos y le mira fijamente. 

—Joder —murmulla —joder, joder, joder.

Changmin decide que es un buen momento para el estupor y abandonar el autocontrol.

—¿Joder? —pregunta, mientras se levanta y encara a Jaejoong —¿es lo único que se te ocurre decir?, vas a tener que trabajarlo más.

Jaejoong se levanta en respuesta al acercamiento, se inclina mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— Soy Kim Jaejoong, encantado de conocerte Shim Changmin —al levantarse choca con una mirada de sospecha y confusión. 

—La culpa es de Junsu que me provoca y yo que me dejo, ¿que tienes con Junsu? Me parece fatal que te esconda porque eres todo un regalo.

— Para, para, para ¿De que conoces a Kim Junsu y porque tienes su teléfono? ¿Quien coño eres? — Changmin intenta ordenar las ideas, si hace tres horas le dicen que tiene en su casa al hombre mas raro y atractivo que ha visto en su vida podría echarle la culpa a las drogas o a un sentido del humor retorcido, pero no.

Jaejoong contempla la transformación de Changmin de un hombre controlado a todo pasión en segundos, esta absolutamente fascinado. Si el de antes le pone cachondo, toda esa pasión le vuelve loco.

Deduce que se acaba todo ese despropósito. No es su estilo pero si se lo propone puede sintetizar un discurso que normalmente le llevaría media hora en pocos minutos. Porque definitivamente prefiere gastar el tiempo en otras cosas.

— Es mi mejor amigo y aunque le adoro a veces puede ser un cabrón, me pica para que cumpla apuestas y luego tengo que parecer un trabajador de llamadas sexuales toda la semana—informa sin pausa para respirar.

Y espera la reacción. Que no tarda en llegar. 

—¿Y tienes su teléfono porque....?— y mientras pregunta se acerca mas el, huele de maravilla y no puede evitar el pensamiento de que sabe mejor.

Jaejoong lo siente en cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Me lo dejo para lo de la apuesta —contesta mientras intenta disimular lo mucho que le cae la baba.

La sonrisa de Changmin le da pistas de que no lo consigue. Y le importa mas bien poco.

—Vale — deja que sus manos abracen la cintura de Jaejoong—luego ya solucionaremos esa cuestión, vamos al segundo tema.

— ¿Lo de las mamadas? —pregunta inocente pero no Jaejoong, mientras se pega mas a él. 

 

Es el momento en que olvidan apuestas, negocios, orgullo o cualquier otra cosa que no sea la descubrir la piel del otro, en besar con todas las ganas del mundo, en dejarse llevar por los gemidos de un desconocido que marcan un mapa hacia terreno inexplorado. 

En momentos como ese Changmin entiende el famoso “dejarse llevar” de Yoochun. Porque merece la pena, lo mire por donde lo mire. 

— No es el despacho de tu jefe, pero creo que servirá —murmura Jaejoong mientras se quita la ropa y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina.

Normalmente Changmin se negaría a profanar su cocina, pero hoy no es normalmente, ni se acerca, por lo que tarda lo mínimo en desnudarse y pegarse a Jaejoong tanto como pueda. 

Abre sus piernas delicadamente, lame, acaricia se recrea en los músculos fuertes y torneados, Jaejoong suspira y se deja hacer. No tarda mucho en sentir algo frío y suave en su culo, demasiado de todo.

Después todo se convierte en gemidos, piel sudorosa, palabras sueltas invocando a dioses en los que ninguno de los dos cree y orgasmos que se recuerdan toda la vida.

Repiten en el salón, la cama, la alfombra y la ducha. Cuando caen rendidos es noche cerrada. No se cuentan demasiado, lo suficiente como para hacer cómodos los silencios. Según las reglas Jaejoong tiene que irse, pero no le apetece, Changmin le mira socarrón.

— ¿Te vas a ir? —pregunta.

— La verdad es que no me apetece —responde con sinceridad — pero entiendo que quieras estar solo.

Sin embargo no hace ademán de moverse. Changmin se sorprende negando con la cabeza.

— Quédate —murmura contra el cuello —apenas te conozco y me arriesgo a que me robes o me mates…

— ¡Eh! —protesta Jaejoong — aquí el que tiene trazas psicóticas eres tú —protesta sin mucho ahínco.

Changmin se levanta, desnudo y desaparece con su teléfono tecleando con rapidez.

Jaejoong hace un puchero indigno de su edad, pero le hace una señal para que mantenga silencio.

“Yoochun me diste el teléfono correcto pero no a la persona. El asunto sigue en el aire, espero que mañana lo podamos solucionar esta noche estoy muy ocupado”

 

Yoochun lee el mensaje y sonríe, una voz de fondo le distrae mientras intenta contestar, es del hombre con el que comparte una copa

—Entonces le dejé el teléfono a Jaejoong para ver si cumple la apuesta, por eso no me podíais localizar , es toda una casualidad que hayamos coincido en esta fiesta ¿no crees?— y después una sonrisa gloriosa rodeada de un cuerpo impresionante.

Yoochun le da al botón de enviar y vuelve a centrar toda la atención en el.

 

“No te preocupes, creo que se puede solucionar antes de mañana, saluda a Jaejoong de mi parte”

 

Changmin decide postergar ciertas preguntas, como porque Yoochun tiene tanta información y se centra en la mirada incitadora de Jaejoong. 

 

Mañana mas.


End file.
